I Need You
by immyownsuperman
Summary: What happens when something happens to scare the whole team? Will Booth and Brennan relize there love for one another?
1. One Big Scare

:The Lab:

"Booth!" Brennan yelled across the lab. Booth came out looking worried.

"What is it Bones?!" Booth said running across to her. Bones held up a piece of bone and smiled.

"I found the last piece." She said. "It was hidden in the cell phone case.

"What kinda person hides bones in packages?" Booth asked looking into Brennans eyes. Brennan just shrugged and continued to put the skeleton together. Booth just smiled at her. He turned to leave and was expecting Brennan to have another out-break so he walked slowy. He had parker for a week, he was on vacation and was waiting in the other room.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled running towards him. "Bones!" He added running to give her a hug.

"What you doing here?" Brennan asked giving Parker a big hug.

"I'm off on vacation! Do you want to go to dinner with us." Brennan turned to look up and saw the yes in Booth's eyes.

"I'd love to." She said to Parker. Parker ran to Booth and held his hand. Booth was wearing a tie that had skeltons on it. It was the tie she had given him for his birthday. Booth was smiling at her, she could tell he approved. She turned when she heard someone come into the offices. It was a man that looked to be around 30 years old.

"How can I help you?" Brennan asked standing up. His arms were behind his back.

"Like this." He pulled his arms from behind his back and pulled a gun out. Before booth could jump in front of her the guy fired a shout hitting Brennan in the side. Booth pulled his gun out pushing Parker to the side. Booth fired anger pumping through his veins, but the man dodged it and ran out the door. Booth turned around looking for Parker, but noticed he wasn't there.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled from behind him. He turned and noticed he was with Brennan. "What is happening?" Parker asked as Booth ran to Brennan. Booth didn't want to answer he just applayed perrsure to the wound. He didn't notice Hodgins, Angela, and Cam run up behind him. Tears fell down his checks she was still breathing and was awake.

"Bones stay with me!" Booth repeated over and over. He could barley she and it was panic around him. Angela was sobbing, Cam was on the phone, and Hodgins was now applaying perssure.

"Booth you've got to let them take her." Cam said. He hadn't even relized the paramedics were here.

"Fine but I'm riding with her." He said jumping up while they got her. "Take care of Parker!" He yelled running out. They hadn't relized parker was even here. When they turned to him they saw he was sobbing in the corner. He was bunched in a ball and extremaly disturbed by this expreience. Hodgins picked Parker up and took him to a couch.

"Is...Bones...going...to be...alright?" Parker asked inbetween sobs.

"Yes of course." Angela said helping him sit up. She really didn't know but she couldn't tell Parker that.

"Ambulance/Hospital:

"Lost lots of blood." The EMT said to the other EMT. Booth blocked them out he didn't want to know. His bestfriend is dying, no not just his bestfriend, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His handed was weaved in hers. She had an oxygen mask on and was now unconciuos. He was still crying but had gained control of it now. Why hadn't I acted faster? I could have saved her. Those thoughts entered his mind over and over. It should be me there. His cell-phone buzzed but he just ingnored it and looked at Brennan. His clothing was soked in her blood and he tried not to look at it.

"Were here." One EMT said to Booth. He exited the ambulance with her. They rolled up, Booth still holding Brennans hand.

"Sir you can't go back there." A nurse said and he let go of Brennan's hand. He waited in the waiting room pacing. He finally stopped pacing and just sat down in a chair with his head against the wall. What was he going to do once she was gone? He closed his eyes and remembered the moments he had had with Bones. There first kiss, going undercover, and having to explain things to each other. She always had to find a logical explaintion in everything. He loved Brennan brains intact. Before he knew it he was day dreaming about them. They were walking down a beach. Brennan was wearing, beah shorts and a tee and he was wearing a swim suit. The sun was setting and they kissed as the sun went down.

"Sir...Sir!" He heard the nurse waking him. "You can see her now." Booth jumped up and asked which room. He almost ran to the room. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Bones?" He asked slowly. She looked towards and forced a smile.

"C-come." She said weakly. She looked really tired and was trying to smile for him. He knew she was happy to see him it just was hard to smile when you are in so much pain. He grabbed one her hands as he sat down and stared at her. He was smiling and was just glad to see her.


	2. Love and Anger

:Hospital:

"I'm alive Booth you don't need to stare." Brennan laughing then wincing in pain.

"I think I do." He said gripping her hand harder.

'D-dont leave." She said.

"Never." Booth said kissing her on the forehead. He was so happy she was alive. "You cold?" He asked her.

"A little." she said smiling at him.

"Scoot over." she obeyed him and scooted over gently. Booth climbed into the empty spot and gripped her tight. He was really warm and she was cold. He never wanted this moment to end, he always wanted to hold her like this. Brennan didn't protest she just snuggled up as close as she could without felling pain. Booth layed his head on hers and tried to pause the moment. Brennan just held onto the strong arms that covered her like a sheild. Before they knew it they were falling asleep in eachother arms.

"Booth?" Booth awoke to the sound to Brennan's voice. He looked around and saw Hodgins asleep on the chair.

"Hodgins?" Booth asked groggy. Brennan nodded.

"Angela, Cam, and Parker are here to. They went to the cafeteria, they said they bring us up something." Booth shifted his boddy careful not to hurt Brennan so that he was in a postion that he could eat in.

"You don't have to lay here." Brennan said noticing who he moved so he could eat.

"No...I wan't to." He said holding onto her a little tighter. Brennan closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest. Booth layed his head on hers and closed his eyes. About ten minutes later he heard someone come in.

"They awake?" Cam asked Hodgin who was now awake.

"Yes...but they are just closing there eyes." At that Booth and Brennan opened there eyes. Angela smiled, Parker waved, and Cam smiled with Angela. There smiled were differnt Cam's was a 'I'm so happy your alive" and Angela's was a 'Oh my gosh! There so cute together' smile. Brennan saw it to and smiled with Booth. Cam set pudding and sandwhichs on the tray. Booth waited for Brennan to pick, then grabbed the turkey sandwhich that was left. He ate it slowy watching Brennans every move. Once they were finished Cam grabbed the remains and tossed them in the trash. Booth shifted again so he could hold Brennan tighter.

"Can I lay with you?" Parker asked Booth.

"I don't know if there's any room bud." He said still looking at Brennan who smiled.

"Come here we can try." Brennan said and Parker jumped up happy. He climbed over booth and layed in the middle of them. They were cramped but happy to be together. Parker was soon knocked out probably because of the long day. Booth's and Brennan's heads were together and soon they to fell asleep again. Hodgins was already snoring and Cam was resting in one of the chairs. Angela sat next to Cam and sighed.

"It's been a long day." Angela said putting up her feet.

"I'm just glad she's alive." Cam said sighing with Angela. There was a loud snore that came from Hodgins and Booth. Cam chuckled all this sleeping made her tired to, Not Angela she was to busy staring at the happy family. It was about time they relized they needed each other. If she had known that Brennan getting shot would bring them together she would have shot her a long time ago. Soon she heard big breaths from Cam and saw she was asleep. Maybe it was time to fall asleep.

The Hours went by and they all sleep peacefully until Cam's phone buzzed. She awoke groggy and kind of angry that her phone had woken her up. She saw it had not bothered anyone else. She was happy everyone was still sleeping soundly.

"Hello?" She answered trying not to be loud.

"How is she?" Her supervisor asked her.

"Doing good...Booth won't leave her side." She said some pleasure in her voice.

"Okay well we caught the person who shot her." He said.

"Who is it?"

"Micheal Calggin...His wife got put away because Brennan proved she had done it."

"Oh gosh...well he better be locked up beside his wife."

"Yes he will...um...got to go give them my wishes." He said as he hung up. 'Bye' she said into the dial tone. She closed her phone and rested her head on the wall.

"Who was that?" she heard booth said. She whipped he head up and saw Booth staring at her.

"They caught him." she said at that Booth climbed out of the bed and headed for the door. "Were you going?" Cam asked him.

"To give someone a rough time." He said as he walked out. Cam watched him go his stance angry. She could she the revenage in his eyes. She didn't stop him, she knew he wouldn't kill him just rough him up. She wanted him to do it even if it was wrong.

:FBI public offices:

"Were is he?" Booth asked walking through the doors. Everyone turned and stared at him, of course they knew who he was talking about. They knew once the news got to him he would be busting through those doors. They already had him in a room for Booth. His supervisor went in with him but that was just in case things got rough. They had to let him rough him out verbally or Booth would beat on himself forever. Booth walked in the room and sat down.

"Well hi Micheal." Booth said staring at him. Booth's hands were in fists so he could control himself. "Not talking are we okay." Booth said standing up and sitting on the table. "You know what you did right?" Booth was getting real angry.

"Yes I do." Micheal said looking up and smiling.

"Think it's funny?" Booth said angry. "You do know your going to get 10-12 years in jail."

"So? My wife already has life." He said rapping his knuckles on the table.

"Well now you don't even get to see her."

"Were going to be put in the same public jail." He said laughing.

"I'll make sure your atleast a state away." Booth said nothing more and walked out. He was angry but he needed to see Brennan. He didn't know if she is in pain or if she is worried about him. He climbed in the SUV and drove off.


	3. One Back One To Go

:Hospital:

Booth entered the room and got back on the bed. Parker and Brennan were still asleep but Brennan woke up to the sudden movement. He say worry in her eyes which meant she woke up while he was gone. She could tell when they were apart like he could. The worry subsided as they lay there longer. They lay there staring and everything seems to be better.

"Oh my god!" Booth turned his head at the sound of Rebecca's voice. Her worry wasn't about Brennan but about Parker. Parker woke up and saw Rebecca (Sorry about that I wasn't thinking) but didn't move. He moved closer to Brennan and hide his face. "I know what happened! He's going to be traumatized!" She yelled at Booth.

"Rebecca he's fine." Booth said slowly.

"Yea mom I'm fine." Parker said.

"I'm going to court to get full custody of him!" She kept on yelling. Rebecca yanked Parker off the bed and carried him off.

"Daddy! Bones!" Parker yelled as he was carried off. Booth jumped off the bed and went after him but they were already out the doors. Booth slowly walked back and coplassed on the floor sobbing. Bones was shot and now Parker was going away maybe forever. Brennan wanted to help him but she couldn't get out of the bed. Cam patted his shoulder and Booth banged the floor.

"Booth I can't come to you...you have to come to me." Brennan explained. Booth picked himself up and got back into the bed. "Will get him back...even if Jessica lose custody." Brennan told Booth as he cryed. He nodded and held Brennan closer to him. She was right they had a better case, Rebecca was always running off with boyfriends 10 years younger then her, and he was always the one helping at school. He would fight for Parker.

Brennan kissed his head and rested on his chest again. Brennan was the only thing he had left and he needed to protect her. His arms were her only railing, his body was her only sheild. Life goes on and he wanted Parker and Brennan in it. He soon dozed off. After he fell asleep her doctor came in. He was happy which meant the news was good. He was flippinf through her chart.

"Well ...you can go home in a week. Your surgery went well and you should be walking an a matter of a month." She nodded at him and he walked away. She was just so glad Booth was there with her. His strong jaw so peaceful in sleep. He was still fully dressed even with his shoes on. She brushed her hand across his face and he opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face.

:The lab One Week Later:

"Tempe!" Angela yelled as her and Booth walked in. Brennan was in a wheel-chair and Booth was rolling her. Angela ran towards her and gave her a big bear hug. Angela was so exicted to see her back. While her exictment still rose she slipped Booth a file. It was some dirt on Jessica, he didn't fell right about it but she taken her only son away from him. "Sweetie how you feeling?" Angela asked as Booth rolled her up to the platfrom and scanned his card. He lifted her wheel-chair up and pushed her to her office.

"I'm better." Brennan said as Booth lifted her out of her wheel-chair and into her desk chair.

"Okay well this may be a bad time to say this..." Angela hesiatated.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"The custody case is next week."

"Oh...okay well you know I will testify." Brennan said smiling at Booth. He smiled back knowing he could count on her for anything. They would fight hard to get Parker back, and by the looks of it they were going to win. He had talked to Parker on the phone once and he said that he wanted to come live with him. Apparently he had felt like that for quite awhile. The phone started to ring.

"Brennan." Brennan answered.

"Your back?" Parker asked on the other line.

"Yes...but what you doing calling me."

"Mommy said I could call you..." He coughed signaling he wanted to talk to Booth.

"Oh I see...here he is." She handed the phone to Booth.

"Hey bud what's up?" Booth asked.

"Oh just checking in on you."

"Oh I get it...You sure you want to say what your going to say in court?"

"Yes..."

"Okay well you should go."

"Tell daddy I love him."

"Love you to...I'll tell her." Booth said hanging up the phone. "Parker says he loves you..." Booth said. He had taught his son well, but he couldn't believe that Jessica wasn't letting him speak to him. He put his head in his hand and Angela gave him a hug. Booth knew what she was going to say so he walked over and gave her a hug. Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the ceiling thinking of parker. He had never felt so lost before.

:Diner:

Booth and Brennan sat at a table Brennan still in her wheel-chair. Booth was snacking on some french-frys and Brennan had a cup of Coffee. They held hands on top of the table. Her skin was warm on his, making his hand tingle. Her eye's sparkled with love. They didn't speak there eyes did all the talking. Booth pulled his hand away and shocked Brennan. Just then Sweets sat next to them. He was smiling and stole one of Booths french-frys.

"You can pull your hands away...I still see it." Sweets said trying to take another fry. Booth swated at his hand and pushed the frys farther over.

"Fine..." Booth said taking Brennans hand again. They weren't sure if they were even together yet, all they knew is that it felt nice.

"I heard...about your son." Booth didn't answer him he just ate another fry. "You shouldn't hide pain like this....it's bad for your health." Booth hit him in the back of the head.

"He's not...he is just from you." Brennan said taking a fry from Booth. Booth gripped her hand tighter and she turned and saw why. Rebecca was walking into the diner. She walked over and slapped an evenlope on the table, then walked out. Sweets gave a werid expression and Booth sighed. He opened it up and it had the court date on it and a personal letter from Jessica. He crumpled the letter knowing what it said but tucked the court date in his pocket.

"I'll drive you home." Booth said to Brennan.

"You kind of have to." She commented pointing to the wheel-chair. Booth laughed and got up. He rolled her to his car with Sweets on his heels.


	4. Don't Leave

:Diner/Brennan's Apartment:

Booth helped Brennan into the SUV then stored her wheel-chair in the back. Brennan hated needing his help but she liked being with him. They drove down the road towards Brennans apartment. Once they got there Booth helped her into her wheel-chair and wheeled her to her apartment. Brennan wheeled herself inside and went to the bathroom. She was glad that she has a bed to sleep in.

"You can go now." Brennan yelled from the bathroom.

"Don't count on it." Booth shouted back. He went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. He set them on the couch. "I'll be back." Booth shouted as he left to go to his car. He opened the trunk and pulled a bag out with some clothes, then he went back up.

"Hey Booth?" Brennan asked as soon as he got back.

"Hmm?" He asked back.

"Alright...um...can..." Brennan started.

"Spit it out Bones." Booth said making up the couch.

"Can you help me get on my bed?" She asked embrassed. Booth wheeled her to the bedroom and lifted her of the wheel-chair. He sat her on the bed then pulled the covers over her. At that Booth went and changed into his pajamas. Fannel pants and a gray tee. Once he was out of the bathroom he saw Brennan typing on her computer. He walked over and tried to take it.

"One sec I just need to explain the illogical thinking of the killer." Brennan said still looking at the computer screen. "Done." She said after a few minutes. Booth took the laptop and set it on the nightstand. Booth started to leave. "Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Bones?" Booth said turning around.

"I'm going to miss the nights in the hospital." Booth smiled at her and walked over to the bed. He got under the covers and flipped off the lamp. He scooted closer to Brennan and held her like in the hospital. Brennan felt better already, she loved his strong arms. Soon they were asleep.

Brennan's alarm went off and she turned it off. She flipped her body looking for Booth but discovered he wasn't there, instead there was a note.

"Bones-

Went to get us some breakfast. Get some more sleep I'll be back in a bit.

-Booth"

He always trys to think of everything. Brennan layed her head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He will be here soon and then we can talk. She missed him already, she wanted him to be next to her. She was going to grab her laptop and type, but she didn't feel like it. She heard the door open and close. She knew it was Booth but she kept her eyes closed. He walked in and layed next to her, his arms holding her again.

"Wakey." He whisper in her ear. She turned and looked at him.

"Already awake." She said smiling. Booth got up and helped her into her wheel-chair. He wheeled her to the kitchen, then helped her get into one of the chairs in the kitchen. She saw Mcdonalds and Coffee on the table. She grabbed the coffee and drank.

"Here eat this." Booth said handing her a Mcmuffin.

"That stuff will go straight to my hips." She said sipping.

"Bones...one time is okay." He said setting it in front of her.

"But, if I eat it once my body will crave it more then once and I'll get addicted to the stuff." Brennan commented. Booth just stared at the stubborn woman. He grabbed his and ate it.

"Yummy." He said chewing.

"Fine." She said grabbing the Mcmuffin and unwrapping it. She slowyly took a bite and ate somemore. It was better then she thought it was going to be. Booth phone went off and he read the text the lab had sent him.

"Get dressed they got a new shipment of bones." He said to brennan wheeling her to the bedroom. He waited outside and texted the lab back. 'Will be there.' Brennan came out and wheeled to the door. They walked out and locked the door. Once they got to the SUV they did there usual routine, then drove off.

:Lab:

"Good work today." Hodgins said to Brennan patting her on the shoulder. Booth was asleep on her couch, snoring.

"Wake up." Brennan said shaking Booth's shoulder. Booth shot up and saw Brennan smiling. He layed back down, then got up.

"Okay..." Booth said looking at his watch. "I'll be back." He had some things he needed to get. Brennan rolled around her office getting some things.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said behind brennan, making her jump. Brennan turned around.

"Hi ange." Brennan said wheeling closer. Angela wanted to ask her something, but wasn't sure of she should.

"How come...when I called Booth's house he didn't answer, but when I texted his cell he answered. Also how come you guys got here so quickly?" Angela asked, really wanting to know.

"Oh because he stayed over." Brennan told Angela.

"Oh he did." Angela said with a big smile.

"Just because he was worried about me....thats all." Brennan was more convincing herself. Angela wasn't convinced, she knew that they were in love.

"Sweetie we need to talk."

"Why? I explained."

"Because...you guys need to relize something." Angela said nomore and just waited for Brennan to respond.

"Ange I know what your going to say and I know." Angela left tsking at Brennan. Booth came back and laughed at her. He stood waiting for her to say something but, she didn't want to talk at the moment.

"You coming Bones?" He asked Brennan.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked Booth.

"Well...I don't know." Booth said.

"Ok then lets go." Brennan said.


	5. Walking

:Lab One Week Later:

Brennan walked in Booth beside her. She was out of her wheel-chair, they were coming from the hospital. No one had seen them yet, she told no one but Booth. She told Booth everything, she wanted tp surpirse everyone else. She swiped her card and went into the platfrom. Hodgins saw her first, then Cam, Angela was last.

"Tempe!" She yelled running towards her. She hugged Brennan for atleast a minute. "You can walk now." Angela said exicted.

"Yes Ange...I can walk." Brennan said smiling. Everyone gave her a hug.

"Drinks?" Cam asked. Everyone agreeded, it suprised everyone that Cam was the one that suggested it. They all turned towards Cam when her cell-phone went off. She picked up her phone and answered it. All they heard was the hello, before she walked off into the other room. They turned to Bones, and she was just as confused. Booth's phone went off to, but he didn't move. They moved when he started getting angry over the phone.

"That's weird." Angela said walking away. Cam came back and sighed.

"Wheres Booth?" Cam asked, but then saw his angry expression across the room. "Ah..." she said.

"What was the call about?" Hodgins asked Cam.

"Bones...there was a body found below some concrete....during a renevation." Cam explained. She set her phone in her pocket, and waited for Booth to get off the phone. Brennan hated waiting for him to get off the phone. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"No Rebbeca...Bones on the phone." Booth tried to walk away but Brennnan just keep on following him. "Yes well fine...yeah see you in court." Booth closed his phone and closed his eyes.

"What she say?" Brennan asked.

"That I had no case..." Booth said trying to get in control of his anger. Brennan gave him a hug, and Booth hugged back. "So whats so urgent?" Booth asked getting out of the hug. He already knew but he needed to something to distract himself. He wasn't so sure if he could get Parker back. He knew that they were never married, so basically he never really had rights to him. Then why was she taking it to court? Maybe it's because Parker had bonded with him, and she never wanted him near him ever again.

"Bones..." Brennan said explaining what was so urgent.

"What are we waiting for?" Booth asked swinging his over her shoulders.

"Hodgins?!" Brennan asked turning abit. Hodgins ran off a few feet behind them. Angela smiled real big and Cam chuckled to herself.

"They are getting there." Angela said to Cam.

"Yes I'm glad there getting closer to passing the stupid line." Cam said pulling her phone out. "And only a few hours till court." Cam commented sighing.

"Atleast Tempe will be there for him." Angela said looking at her watch. Cam nodded and went to her office. Angela stood there thinking. They are in love she thought why can't they relize it?

:Crime Scene:

"Male maybe 20-25." Brennan said kneeling next to the Bones. Booth was covering her nose with his hand and trying to not look at it. "The concerte looks like it was layed maybe 2 months ago, the compact area kept some of the flesh on the bones." Brennan said grabbing a plastic bag. "Call Cam and tell her there is some flesh left." Brennan said putting the skeleton into the bag. Booth got onto the phone and told cam.

"Yeah okay she knows." Booth said helping Brennan with the plastic bag. "You think I be used to this by now." Booth added handing back the bag.

"I have been doing this longer then you." Brennan commented, she grabbed more bone and stuck it in the bag. She was tying the first bag when her phone went off. "Can you get that?" She asked him handing him her phone.

"Sure why not?" Booth said grabbing Brennans cell. "Brennan's cell." he answered.

"Booth?" Sweets asked surprised.

"What is is Sweets?" Booth asked ready to hang up.

"Just calling about your missed appointment...can I talk to Brennan?" Sweets asked still confused. He hadn't seen Brennan since she got back, this morning was supposed to be there first appoiment since she had got shot.

"No." Booth said strenly.

"Umm...I just want you to know I expect you two at 4:00 today."

"Yeah okay." Booth said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Brennan. Brennan stuck it in her pocket.

"What he want?" Brennan asked standing up.

"Reschedule our appointment." Booth said leading her to the SUV. He put his hand in it's normal spot, on her lower back. The climbed in and Booth started the SUV, Brennan reached over and pointed to his seatbelt.

"What time?" Brennan asked.

"4." Booth answered driving off. The drove down the road silent. Booth turned his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of Brennan, she was staring out of the front of the car.


	6. I Realized

:Sweets Office:

"It's good to have you back." Sweets said, giving Brennan a hug. Brennan and Booth sat on the couch a little closer than usual. Sweets noticed it but wasn't sure if they did. He was right they didn't realize anything was differnt. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know I hate silence." Booth said looking at his watch.

"Right...hows your guys personal life?" Sweets asked folding his arms.

"Fine." Booth said.

"Truth zone." Sweets commented. Again with the truth zone Booth thought, hes starting to annoy me.

"Were doing good." Brennan said smiling. That was the truth in a sense, good isn't the word Booth would use, more like excellent, or wonderful, but that sounded chessy.

"Angela said Booth stayed over with you." Sweets commented.

"Angela told you?" Brennan asked angry.

"You told Angela." Booth asked looking over at Brennan. They stared at each other and forgot all about the anger that was flowing through them. Booth brushed a stray piece of hair behind Brennan's ear. Sweets smiled to himself, they had zoned out and forgotton Sweets was even watching them.

"Okay good..." Sweets said trying to get there focus back on him. They both turned and looked at him. "I'm glad you two are showing those feelings in front of me." Sweets said smiling.

"What feelings?" They both asked.

"Okay...listen you two have feelings for each other. You just to realize it." Sweets said. He wanted them to realize it and give everyone a break. Everyone tried to hard to get them together. Booth and Brennan thought about that, maybe he is right, maybe not. They looked at each other and just thought about that. Booth took Brennan's hand and smiled at her, she didn't pull away that was a good sign. "Alright I think i'm down with you guys today." Sweets said standing up.

"Alright." Booth said standing with Brennan. They walked out the door and headed for Brennan's office. They were thinking hard about what Sweets had said.

:Brennan's Office:

"Intresting." Booth said once they walked through the door. Brennan closed the door then sat down.

"Yes..." Brennan said slowy opening her laptop. Booth walked over and closed it. "Hey!" She said standing up. Booth smiled at her and took her hand. They held hands and smiled at each other. Booth started to dance with her and Brennan laughed. "Theres no music." She commented while he spinned her.

"Doesn't need to be." Booth said explaining. They moved together to the invisiable music. Brennan smiled at him, Booth smiled back. He was right there didn't need to be music. They held each other close. They were zoned out and didn't realize the door open. It was Angela, Cam, and Hodgins. They set a down a radio and hit play. Music flowed through the off ice. Booth and Brennan turned towards the door but they had already ran off. Booth laughed and swayed Brennan to the music. The music slowed and Booth looked into Brennans eyes.

This moment was all they needed to realize they are in love with each other. Booth leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Brennans. The kiss was slow and passionate, not the kind of kiss you have for lust, but romance. Booth broke the kiss and held Brennan even closer. They put there heads together and closed there eyes. They wanted to frezze the moment. Booth didn't know Brennan could even be like this. Love is a powerful thing, it changes people.

"Guys?" They turned at the sound of Cam's voice.

"Hi..." Brennan said taking a little step back. Booth dropped his hands.

"Yeah okay...we have bones in the lab." Cam said slowly. Brennan nodded leaving her office, she left Booth and Cam standing there. Cam stepped in farther and shut the door. Booth sighed and looked at Cam. "I'm giving you two the night off." Cam said.

"Why?" Booth asked, this wasn't Cam at all.

"Okay listen...you to just realized the love you share. That's a powerful thing Seeley, take her out to a fancy resturant or something." Cam said looking him in the eyes. She knew that Brennan was pretty much new to this whole thing.

"Alright...Thanks." Booth said leaving the room. Cam sighed and followed him out.

:Lab:

"What we got?" Booth asked stepping next to Brennan. She looked up and smiled.

"Not much..." Brennan said examining the bones. Booth rubbed her back and leaned down trying to look intrested. Everyone could tell they were finally together. Brennan got up and walked to Hodgins area. He didn't have anything either. Brennan came back and leaned over the table again. Everyone had left to do there own thing.

"Cam gave us the night off." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear. Brennan stood up and looked in his eyes.

"I can't take the night off." Brennan said.

"Well...you have to, shes forcing us." Booth said smiling. Brennan smiled and just turned back to the bones. Booth left to go and work on the custody file. Tomorrow was the day he was going to get Parker back. He knew that Parker would chose him because that's were he wanted to be. He was sure the Rebecca was going to try and get him to say he wants to stay with his mom. Parker was almost his everything, now he also had Brennan. The file was on the desk just outside were Brennan was working. He hadn't gone back to the FBI offices since he yelled at the person who shot Brennan.

He had a pretty good idea how this was going to run, but he didn't know how it was going to end up. He flipped through the file, but avoided the dirt on Rebecca. He would have to use it but right now, he didn't want to even look at it. He hated dirt, it was mean, but he'd do anything to get Parker back. He loved his son, more then anything else in the world next to Brennan.

"Hows it going?" Angela asked behind him.

"Okay." Booth said flipping his chair around. That was the truth to most of it.

"We'll get him back." Angela said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I know." Booth said trying to smile. Angela walked over and gave him a hug. She left and Cam walked in the spot she had been in. Booth sighed and got up. "Yeah I know." He said walking away. She was going to tell him it is time to go. He walked over to Brennan and tried to pry her away from the bones. "Time to go." He said grabbing her hips.

"I can't leave." Brennan said walking around the table.

"Yes you can and you will." They heard Cam say. Brennan frowned and grabbed her coat. Booth slung his right arm over her shoulders and they walked out to the SUV. They climbed in and Booth started to think of what they should do. There is a new scary movie out Booth thought My Room, yea lets go see that. Booth had never been to a movie with Brennan this was going to be some expreience. They drove off talking and laughing.


	7. Fun Night

:Movie Theater:

Booth and Brennan entered the movie theater tickets in hand. Brennan was shocked that he was taking her to a movie, mostly because it's a scary movie. If he expected her to jump in his arms and hide her face, he is wrong. Booth bought some popcorn and a large Coke to share. He grabbed two straws and put some salt on the popcorn. They walked in the movie and sat towards the center. The movie had been out for awhile so it wasn't to cramped. The lights lowered and the movie started. It started with a face popping out, Brennan just pshed at it.

"Bones its supposed to be scary." Booth said after it happened.

"Obvisouly it's fake, and I mean who goes toward the scary sounds." Brennan said taking a sip of the Coke. Booth chuckled at her, of course she look for the logical side in it. After thirty minutes in, Brennan was hiding her face in Booth's shoulder. He put his arm around her and smiled. "It's suprisanly creppy." Brennan said looking up.

"It's not real Bones." Booth said eating some of the popcorn. The movie went on and Brennan hide her face everyone once in awhile. She didn't know she could acutally get scared like this. Booth liked seeing her scared, for once in her life. The movie ended and Booth told her to open her eyes. They walked out his arm over her shoulders and her's around his waist. "Good?" Booth asked Brennan as they walked out into the night.

"Better then I thought it would be." Brennan laughed and scooted closer to Booth.

"How about dinner and a ice-cream." He asked opening her door.

"Sounds good to me." Brennan said once Booth was in the SUV. Booth drove off and headed for the diner. Brennan was tired and was quiet this time. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was fallin asleep. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

:Brennans Home:

Booth had realized she had fallen asleep half-way to the diner, he deicaded to just head to her apartment instead. He turned down the road and stopped in front of her apartment. He carried Brennan to apartment, and set her on her bed. He took off her shoes, and brushed her cheek with his hand. He walked out and saw that his stuff was still on the couch, he smiled. He slipped his shoes off and his coat. The coach was decent enough, he pulled the blanket on himself and fell asleep.

Brennan woke up almost forty-five minutes later, realizing were she was. She walked out and saw Booth snoring on the couch. She sat on the edge and shook his shoulder. He shot up and bopped his head to Brennan.

"Ow!" Brennan said rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry." Booth said smiling at her. He sat up, avoiding her head this time. Brennan took his hand and dragged him off the couch and into the kitchen. She was hungary and was guessing that Booth is to. She grabbed out some turkey and bread. She made sandwhiches with him. He took a pickle from the jar.

"Open." He said smiling.

"Why?" She asked him putting down the knife.

"Open." He repeated. She keep her mouth closed, but Booth pulled it open, and popped the pickle in. She laughed and chewed, this was all mushy couple stuff, but they loved it. They finished up the sandwhiches and sat at the table. Booth had cut the crust of her's, Brennan hates crust. They ate there snadwhiches and Booth looked at the time. It was 10:34 p.m. He didn't know if she was tired yet. He got up and looked in the frezzer, she did have some ice-cream. He pulled it out, dished it, and handed a bowl to Brennan. "There's the ice-cream." He said.

"Yeah now the night is complete." Brennan smiled. She ate the ice-cream and Booth watched her. He took a spoonful of his and put it in his mouth. After they were finished Brennan cleaned up and put away the dishes. Booth was already relaxing on the couch, Brennan came and sat by him. He swung his arm over her shoulders, and she layed her head on his chest. Booth lifted her head and kissed her slowy. Booth stood up, with Brennan and kissed her passionatly. Her lips were soft on his. Brennan pulled away and sighed. Booth and Brennan changed, into there pajamas and fell asleep in each others arms again.

The next day they awoke to the sound of Booth's phone. Booth opened his eyes and reached for his phone.

"Booth." He answered groggy.

"When are you two coming in?" Cam asked on the other line. Booth sighed and looked over at Brennan.

"Will be there in thirty...remember we have most of today off." Booth commented climbing out of the bed.

"Yes I know...we all do...were all going to be there." Cam said smiling to herself.

"Alright bye." Booth said hanging up. He turned and saw Brennan was already out of bed. He changed into a suit, normally he would just change into jeans and a tee, but he had court to go to. Brennan came out changed, she was wearing a nice skirt and a dressy blouse. Good thing she had gotton ready for court. It was going to be a long day. He loved that everyone was going to be there for him. Most of all that Brennan was going to be next to him.

"Ready?" She asked picking up her purse.

"Yes." Booth said walking towards her. They walked out the door and headed for the Jeffersion.

(Check out story Number 2! I'll Get You Back)


End file.
